1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing systems, and particularly to a system for testing power supply performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly electronic apparatuses are not equipped with internal power supply devices to save on space and costs. Therefore, the electronic apparatuses require external power supplies.
When power supplies provide over-voltage or over-current to electronic apparatuses, the electronic apparatuses may be damaged. Nowadays, most power supplies include protecting circuits that have over-voltage protection and over-current protection functions. If a voltage output from a power supply is higher than a rated value, a protecting circuit in the power supply is activated, and the output is disabled. The over-voltage protection and over-current protection functions of the power supply must be fully operational in order to keep the electronic device working normally.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a system for testing performance, such as the over-voltage protection and over-current protection functions, of a power supply.